Dark Reign
by Dragon Shikaku
Summary: A Fanfiction that takes place after Breath of Fire 3. Rated 'R' for future language. Unfinished.
1. Default Chapter

Dark Reign  
  
Writer's note: This story takes place at the end of BOF III. As you should know, the timeline of BOF games is: BOF IV, I, II, III. This is not finished. I want a few reviews before I decide to finish it, or scratch it.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Evolution, it seems, has played a heavy role among mortals and my kindred [dragons] alike. My brethren banned together once I became the "dominant", and placed upon me a curse to live forever in the body of a pathetic beast known as Ladon. The boy, Ryu, he came to me in the full glory I once bathed in. An evolved Endless, who has the amazing ability to hide within them their great power -- Better, they possess a mortality. No fear of living through the ages, nor the subtle realization that they are eternally alone. Ryu, whom I believe is my direct descendent though I know not how, spoke to me... Asked me for my help. And I eagerly complied so I could drain from him his power, and thus make my glorious return. The great war me and my brethren had on Caer Xhan is but a thing of the past, where I heard the goddess (Who I find amusingly weak) speak... Cher Xhan, where I buried. Caer Xhan, where Ryu's transformation cracked the fragile shell of my curse.  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
The fragile shell of a giant stone dragon cracked from the pressure of the small, falling chunk of a Caer Xhan building that house on it both goddesses of the current world. The chunk bounced off the huge stone stature of Ladon, and slid to the ground. The helpless bodies of the goddesses fell off, dead. A single crack was formed between the statue's eyes. The crack extended from that crack a single pillar of white energy that expanded, forming a full 360 degrees and ripped that soft stone apart. Dust fell gently to the floor, extending a cloud of brown into the blackness of the building. Dust passed, and fell to the ground, leaving behind a single man. Wounded, but alive, the man stood proud. Tendrils of white hair fell down a shirtless body that had been covered in gauze. Upper- body had been cut, and even with the gauze, it neglected to hide the horizontal scar located on the chest. Iridescent plum purple pants clung to the body just as it lowered itself to the cold floor.  
  
The group had long since split paths. Garr was stuck in the old building (as a statue), Nina went home with Ryu; accompanied by Peco, Rei stayed with Momo and Honey at what was left of Caer Xhan after a short vacation back home- which Ryu came with him order to pay tribute to the dead Teepo. 


	2. Chpt 2

I know chapter one was short, but that's because I wasn't really thinking when I produced it. Anyway, other fanfictions are popping up, and I'll join them with another chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-----------------  
  
  
  
The darkness that played in the Caer Xhan became nothing more than a brilliant white light. A light that seemed to fill every hall of the building, every fallen inch on the structure until it built an intense fusion within it, and exploded. Rei was one of the lucky people not so close to Caer Xhan at the time. Momo could say the same. Honey, however, was less than lucky. The explosion that rocked the city sent the poor little thing up, and clear across the former city, and landed somewhere a good forty feet at Rei's feet whom had taken cover. The sensation of that thing landing in front of Rei made the furry man produce his patented "Wagiik" sound and jump backwards. Twin knives were unsheathed instantly, and were put away just as quick at the sight of Honey resting in front of him, half destroyed. The sand ran along Rei's fur from his spot in the desert, which was only about a hundred yards from the exploding city. Not far enough to be hit from the actual blast, but enough to be hit by the wave of wind that came afterwards.  
  
  
  
Momo had been rather close to the blast, and when the explosion hit, she went rolling. The weapon Momo had dropped from her in that roll, the city becoming more and more distant as she was lifted up into the air, and sent 20 feet backwards. She had been on her way back to the city, which seemed to just decide it didn't want to be there anymore. The blast rocked her body until she landed in the soft padding of the sand, even if she came up with a mouthful of it. Belly rested against the ground, and she sighed, standing up. "There goes my work.." she said as she stood up and started back towards the city with a slow step. She had gone without noticing that she had forgotten her bozooka, her only form of defense in this city short of Rei, but she found him more of an enemy than a friend most of the time. What she didn't notice is the soft flames that licked at the city housed a darker secret. A man stood within the fire, the crimson licking at his body. A shadow was cast to make him seem like nothing more than just that- a shadow. It wasn't until Momo reached the city itself did she see the shadow. Confused at the way the flames seemed to dance at his body, but never actually hurt him, she did something rather stupid: She took a step towards the flames. Now, most of the time the flames would've killed poor Momo, but this time, it seemed as though they weren't there. And inside of the pillar of flames, she had seen him. White hair, plum pants. The clothing alone aroused attention. Nobody wore clothing like that in this day and age. With a quick look around she headed towards the man. Rather handsome, but a bit odd... And not only that, but his hands were producing a white light. Why?  
  
"Get up, Honey." Rei said with a light kick to the thing, before he grumbled and kneeled, scooping the little thing up in his arms and stuffing it in a bag at his side. Momo could fix it, right? Yea, he had to go find Momo to help Honey, that was the answer! Rei took off in a slow jog. The jog turned into a run, and the run brought him into the visable sight of the burning city. "Momo's explosion" he concluded. He brought himself up to that city, standing a good distance away from the fire. Gaze turned here and there, until he landed on two shadows in the flames. Following that, he let off a low growl. Momo was there, with another man, caught in the fire... The male shadow lifted one hand over his head, and a ball that seemed black in the flames formed over his head, and was sent hurdling towards Momo. Rei wouldn't let it hit. Fear of the flames, a fear he had gained of fire since he lost Teepo for the first time in a fire, seemed to evaporate and he sprung off those legs, flipping forward and taking off in a rather speedy dash. The flames hissed against his fur for only a moment until it seemed they vanished. And then, he was upon Momo, scooping her up and flinging her off to the side. He, in turn, rolled off to the right of the orb the shadow male flicked, and it landed into a small building behind of Momo and Rei, ripping a rather nice hole into it. Rei's roll came to a stand, and he smirked. "You've got no clue what you're in for, pal." Take it for Rei to be cocky. Momo- whom had been given Influence from Ryu because of Ryu's utter fear that Rei would go insane on her- knew what was going on. Rei clutched his head a good 10 feet away from the shadow. A rush of power, and feeling of being lost in his own soul... And he changed, ripped into a being of intense power that was "cleverly" dubbed Weretiger by Garr. The hulking beast stood, with both arms down to about an ankle, and each arm being wider than his body was. Legs sent him forward at Shadow, and the Shadow in turn raised his hands to form a simple 'X' over his chest, those white glowing orbs in his hands dancing even closer to the edge, just before two sword ripped through space and time itself, and hung gently in his hands...  
  
  
  
Writer's note: I didn't like this chapter too much. Why? I don't know. Well, tell me what you think... Chapter Three will revolved around Ryu and Nina a bit more. 


End file.
